narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 596 Diskussion
Der Kampf geht weiter. Der Riss in der Maske stammt von Kakashis Kunai, da Kakashi und Tobi dieselbe Dimension benutzen und Tobi sich beim dematerialisieren teilweise in die Dimension begibt. Deshalb kriegt er auch ein Rasengan ab.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 10:07, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Naja das Kapitel war .... nicht schlecht aber gefühlt doch sehr kurz , Tobi zeigt mal etwas FLeisch ( vermut ich jetzt mal ) , btw .... wurde ihm der Arm nicht ausgerissen , oder wars der andere *grübel* . Aber''' bald''' ist es so weiittt , your mask will fall Mr. Nobody :D LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 10:14, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ganz gutes Kapitel, wenn auch sehr kurz, aber immerhin mal ein paar kleinere Infos. Als nächstes gilt es wohl stärkere Attacken wegzusaugen. Ein bijudama oder zumindest Futon Rasen Shuriken oder so. Da wäre es dann auf jeden Fall unwahrscheinlicher, dass Tobi einfach so weiterkämpft. Das Rasengan (immerhin im Bijumodus) scheint ihm ja nicht wirklich weh getan zu haben, außer dass sein Mantel ein wenig zerrissen ist. Natürlich ist auch die Frage wie oft Kakashi noch Kamui einsetzen kann. Die Hoffnung auf einen entscheidenden Treffer wächst. Meint ihr man kann diese Feuerwand als Beweis dafür sehen, dass Tobi ein Uchiha ist? -Shisui- (Diskussion) 11:15, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das Problem ist halt, dass man die Attacken nicht mehr wirklich zielen kann, wenn man sie mittels Kamui in die andere Dimension schickt. Das Rasengan hat Tobi halt nur gestriffen... Wie das ganze funktioniert macht in etwa auch Sinn... Wirklich nen gutes Kapitel.TeeTS (Diskussion) 11:25, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) wieso soll es kurz sein? :/ es hat ganz normal 17 seiten, wie gewöhnlich. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:49, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ---- Hab auf Facebook eben was gelesen: Future of Naruto: Tobi’s Identity Revealed Within The Next Few Weeks -> Googlen -> Erster Beitrag... Da heißt es wohl, Tobi Identität soll in den nächsten Wochen aufgedeckt werden =D ja ja, ganz ruhig leute ^^ es ist wirklich ein ganz neues interview mi kishi erschienen, in dem er bestätigt, dass tobis identität schon bald bekannt gemacht wird (in den nächsten wochen heißt es, wieviele es auch sein mögen :/). außerdem sagt er z.B, dass tobi und madara sich kennen u.v.m. hier ein wenig ausführlicher auf Aeris' Blog "Ramen-Chan". [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:07, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ---- 16 hast recht, kam mir nur leider wieder viel kürzer vor. Ich finde nicht dass das Rasengan nur gestriffen hat. Dass ja anscheinend Tobi und Kakashi in die selbe Dimension einsaugen, spricht schon ein wenig dafür, dass Tobi evtl. Obitos anderes Auge benutzt. -Shisui- (Diskussion) 12:54, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :es sind 17, doppelseiten bestehen aus zwei seiten. und in diesem kapitel ist eine. ja, es scheint so, dass tobi obitos auge besitzt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:14, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wobei man da noch vorsichtig sein sollte... Da ueber weitere Dimensionen/Ebenen in Naruto bisher so gut wie gar nichts bekannt ist, koennte es auch sein, dass es nur eine weitere Ebene/Dimension gibt, d.h. dass alle Transdimensionalen Jutsus demnach mit dieser arbeiten...Es muss also nichts mit Obitos Auge zu tun haben! Auch ist die Frage ob die Dimension die materielle ueberlagert (d.h. eine bijektion besteht zwischen der materiellen (normalen) und der anderen Dimension/Ebene)... Da hat Kishi auf jeden Fall ein sehr kompliziertes Thema eroeffnet ;) TeeTS (Diskussion) 13:44, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @johnny wegen der Tobis-Identität-Sache, siehe Forum:Kapitel 595 Diskussion.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 15:08, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Erst mal muss ich einräumen, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Ich hätte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Kampf sofort weiter geht. Jetzt wiederum würde mich ein Szenenwechsel überraschen. Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich das immer noch nicht so ganz verstanden. Könnte bitte jemand mit gutem Deutsch erklären, wie er das verstanden hat, warum Kakashis Kunai, das mit Blitzchakra geladen war, einen Schnitt in Tobis Maske hinterlassen hat und warum das Ransengan getroffen hat, obwohl Kakashi es mit Kamui hat verschwinden lassen? Außerdem bin ich auch noch nicht so dahinter gestiegen, wie das mit dem EINEN Jutsu funktioniert. Das Einsaugen und das Unangreifbarmachen soll dasselbe sein? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:26, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wenn Tobi sich dematerialisiert, befindet er sich ja in einer anderen Dimension. Und die Dimension in die die Sachen von Kakashis Kamui reingezogen werden sind die selben. Also kann man es so verstehen, dass Tobi wenn er sich dematerialisiert hat, er in der anderen Dimension aber angreifbar ist und wenn Kakashi mit Kamui ein Rasengan in die andere Dimension schickt, dies Tobi treffen kann. Also ist Kakashi so gesehen der einzige der Tobi etwas anhaben kann mit Kamui (Einem Jutsu). ::Das erklärt aber nicht, wieso Tobi immer sichtbar ist, auch wenn er unangreifbar ist, die Dinge, die Kakashi wegteleportiert, sind jedoch schlicht "verschwunden". Das verwirrt mich. Und wieso überhaupt hat Kakashi Kamui auf das Kunai gemacht? Doch eigentlich erst, als Tobi es schon abgefälscht hat. Da war es doch aber gar nicht mehr in Tobis Nähe ... Soll das heißen, dass grundsätzlich ALLES, was Kakashi teleportiert, Tobi abkriegt, wenn er zur gleichen Zeit entmaterialisiert ist? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:25, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Das Kunai hat Kakashi nur wegteleportiert, damit es Naruto nicht trifft. Und in der anderen Dimension hat es zufällig Tobis Maske gestreift. Als Kakashi das Kunai mit Kamui verschwinden ließ wusste er ja noch nicht, dass es Tobi evtl. treffen könnte, darauf ist er erst gekommen, als er den Riss gesehen hat.--Tuwz (Diskussion) 18:52, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ich fand es nicht schlecht wie Tobi auf den Riss reagierte und erst finster guckte. da muss er auch bemerkt haben das er mit seinem teleportieren etwas vorsichtiger sein muss. Naja, Kakashi kann Kamui nicht unendlich mal einsetzen, Tobi hingegen benutzt ständig sein Entmaterialisierungs-Jutsu. Also sind die jetzt nicht so sehr im Vorteil, wenn Kishi die Chakra-Limits nicht GANZ vergisst.^^[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 23:34, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke nicht, dass Tobi Obitos Sharingan hat. Tobis Jutsu ähnelt zwar Kakashis Kamui, jedoch muss Tobi die Person bzw. den Gegenstand, welche er wegteleportieren will BERÜHREN. Kakshi jedoch nicht. Lg 85.110.19.64 23:57, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC)HzumKan Ich wüsste nicht inwiefern das ein Beweis dagegen sein soll, dass Tobi nicht Obitos Auge haben soll. Kamui und Tobis Jutsu sind einfach 2 verschiedene Jutsus, aber beide benutzen die gleiche Dimension, folglich stehen die Augen irgendwie in Verbindung. Glaube schon dass Tobi Obitos Auge hat.Noch was zu dem Entmaterialisieren und sichtbar sein dabei: Ich denke einfach dass das Jutsu einmal eine "Illusion" darstellen kann während sich Tobi aber eigentlich in der andern Dimension befindet, in der er sich dann aber nicht bewegen kann, oder dass er komplett verschwindet und sich dann komplett in der Dimension bewegen kann, für mich die logischste Erklärung Dommeug93 (Diskussion) 02:30, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Dass Kakashi ein ähnliches Jutsu nutzt wie Tobi, muss nicht zwangsläufig heißen, dass sie beide Augen derselben Person haben. Z. B. können mehrere Personen unabhängig voneinander Susanoo einsetzen. Oder auch Amaterasu. Es ist also meiner Meinung nach möglich, dass Tobi und Obito enger verwandt sind, muss aber nicht mal sein. Immerhin ist auch keine direkte Verwandschaft zwischen Madara und Itachi nachzuweisen und doch können beide Susanoo --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:11, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Es geht ja auch nicht darum, dass es eine sehr ähnliche Technik ist - das wusste man ja schon lang -, sondern darum, dass sie die gleiche Dimension nutzen. Natürlich haben wir aber auch keine Ahnung, wie die Dimensionen In der Narutowelt aufgebaut, wie viele es gibt etc., aber es könnte als ein Hinweis herangezogen werden, dass beide Augen von Obito stammen könnten (Konjunktiev!) -Shisui- (Diskussion) 16:19, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Könnte es außerdem einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Erwerb von Kakashis MS und Tobi geben? Ich mein, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Kakashi es erhalten hat, wissen wir rein garnichts darüber? Habt ihr dazu Ideen oder Fakten? Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 17:25, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe die Theorie gehört, dass Kakashi sein MS bekommen hat weil Tobi es erweckt hat. Also die Theorie geht davon aus, dass Tobi Obitos Auge hat u=Forum:Kapitel 596 Diskussion= nd mit diesem das MS erweckt hat und weil kakashi eben das andere Auge hat, hat er es auch bekommen. Das setzt natürlich voraus, dass wenn bei einem Sharingan das MS erweckt wird, es auch gleichzeitig in dem anderen Sharingan, das quasi zu diesem Paar gehört erweckt wird und es nicht in beiden Augen gleichzeitig erweckt werden muss. Man hat Tobi nie das MS benutzen sehen, was aber nicht heißt, dass er es nicht hat. Es könnte rein theoritisch sein, dass der soetwas wie ein drittes Auge hat, das eben das MS ist und mit dem seine Raum-Zeit-Jutus benutzt. Villeicht ja unter der dritten Öffnung in seiner neuen Maske? (Die oben auf seiner Stirn) Auch wenn sie immer schwarz ist. Also die Theorie ist wirklich sehr spekulativ. Und es sprechen auch ein paar sachen dagegen, nämlich das das Zenturm dieser Spirale, mit der Tobi Dinge und Personen einsaugt genau bei seinem sichtbaren Sharingan liegt, wenn er dafür da MS an einer anderen Körperstelle benutzen würde, wäre das Zentrum ja wohl dort. Und er benutzt dieses Jutsu ja andauernd also müsste er dann schon längst erlbindet sein, wenn er kein EMS hat. Ich hoffe das war jetzt nich zu verwirrend :D Und ich glaub auch selbst nicht dran. --Tuwz (Diskussion) 18:20, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich denke nicht das Tobi ein Augen in der oberen Tomoe seiner Maske hat xD ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 19:07, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :OMG!! Schon allein die vorstellung , nein auf keinen Fall !!! bääääääLilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 19:14, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Außerdem müsste Kakashi sein MS dann schon ewig haben, weil Tobi die Raum-Zeit-Jutsus schon im Kampf gegen Minato eingesetzt hat. Undoo (Diskussion) 19:16, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich glaube leider, dass im nächsten Kapitel einen Zsenenwechsel geben wird , ich meine mit Sasuke und die anderen, was ich zum Tobi sage ist es , ich weiß ihr wird mich jetzt für verrückt erklären, aber ich glaube, das Tobi Danzo ist , ok ich weiß es gibt viele contra, aber ich weiß nicht mein gefühl sagt tobi ist danzo, bisher hat mein gefühl in naruto welt fast immer recht gehabt, ob ihr jetzt glaubt oder nicht ist eure sache .dankee tobi 23 21:48 :In dem aktuellen Kapitel kann man Tobis rechten Arm sehen . Den Danzou eingdeutig nict mehr besitzt , und ich könnte jetzt noch andere Sachen nennen aber soviel zeit hab ich nicht , nette theorie aber neee , aber wenn sie stimmen sollte würd ich gerne wissen wie er seine Frisur so schnell ändern konnte ich meine abgesehen davon das er sich mit sich selbst unterhalten kann da er ja zweimall am selben ort vertreten sein kann :D LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 19:59, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Das ist wirklich sehr abwegig. Mein Favourit wäre immer noch Izuna, weil er in meinen Augen der einzige ist, bei dem alles zusammen passt. Es ist ja nicht auszuschließen, dass Obito ein direkter Nachfahre von Izuna ist und die Fähigkeit vererbt hat. Bei Naruto ist das fast immer so, dass die Bösen eigentlich unbesiegbar sind und dann unter allen Shinobi genau den einen abkriegen, der sie dann doch besiegen kann. Siehe Nagato gegen Itachi, Kabuto gegen Itachi, Deidara gegen Sasuke, Kisame gegen Gai ... Insofern muss die Verbindung zwischen Kakashi und Tobi gar nicht so sehr persönlicher Natur sein. Ich denke, Kakashi ist halt der eine Shinobi, der das Zeug hat, Tobis Techniken zu durchschauen, weil er (ob zufällig oder nicht) ähnliche Jutsus benutzt. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:32, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::nee izuna kannst nicht sein, weil tobi ja zu kakashi gesagt hat du kannst nicht das gesicht erinnern oder so ähnliches, ich glaube nicht das kakashi izuna gesicht zu gesicht gesehen haben. ::Mein Favorit ist Danzo, weil er vor 16 Jahren nicht in Konoha zu sehen war, und es von Alter her passen würde. Es ist ja vollkommen normal dass er nicht wie früher aussah und und deswegen dieser Tobi etwas kürzer als der Tobi vor 16 oder es sind schon mehr geworden Jahren war. Kishimot meinte ja im Interwiew, wenn es stimmen sollte , das Tobi und Madara sich kennen, von Alter her würde das auch passen. Was meint ihr, ich meine Kakashi hat ja mehrmals Danzos Gesicht gesehen. Tobi23 12:53 Beim Angriff von Madara auf Konoha, war Danzou mit seiner ANBU-NE Einheit in seinem Versteck und hat sie davon abgehalten einzugreifen um einen möglichen Machtwechsel einzuleiten. Desweiteren sagt Tobi beim Kampf Sasuke-Danzou: "Er will also auch den Neunschwänzigen"...Da Tobi zu diesem Zeitpunkt alleine war und mit sich selbst gesprochen hat ergibt es keinen Sinn wenn Tobi Danzou sein sollte. Und wenn Danzou Tobi ist ergibt der Angriff auch keinen Sinn denn Naruto wäre wenn seine Eltern noch leben würden sicherlich anders Trainiert worden und zu den ANBU gegangen und dort hätte Danzou ihn zu einer seiner Waffen machen können bzw mithilfe von Shizuis Sharingahn manipulieren können. Wie du siehst hat deine Theorie viel zu viele Schwachpunkte.--Vanel5780 (Diskussion) 11:17, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :ich bitte euch lest den manga.. tobi= danzou? tobi hat gegen danzo gekämpft und danzou ist Tot!! außerdem will tobi konoha zerstören, danzou wollte nie konoha zerstören, sondern nur unter seine kontrolle bringen, die theorie tobi=danzou ist völlig veraltet und macht überhaupt keinen sinn mehr, sie ist noch schwachsinniger als tobi=obito! sodann tobi kann nicht izuna sein, weil kakashi tobi kennt? da hast du im manga etwas falsch verstanden, tobi bezieht sich bei dieser bemerkung auf Gai und nicht weil er tobi kennt, sondern weil es für tobi keinen sinn macht gai sein gesicht zu zeigen, weil Gai sich sowieso keine gesichter merken kann (anspielung auf Gai vs Kisame) Es ging nie darum dass kakashi oder gai tobi kennen würden! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 11:34, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC :Ich denke das Izuna Tobi ist, weil ja schon ziemlich viel dafür spricht & man weiß ja nichtmal ob er wirklich gestorben ist. Und ich denke das Tobi & Madara gemeinsame Sache machen. Laut Manga 560 fragt Madara Kabuto ob er von UNSEREM Plan auch weiß (Mondaugenplan wahrscheinlich) & mit unserem meinte er sich und Tobi eindeutig. Ich denke das das alles geplant war. Das mit edo tensei und madara wiederbeleben. Und ich glaube das Madara gestorben ist wenn Nagato die Rinnegan bekommen hat. Und ich denke schon das die Rinnegan von Madara sind. Wo Madara wiederbeschworen worden ist sagte er als erstes: "Der kleine Nagato ist erwachsen geworden." Also kennt Madara Nagato. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 12:29, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich sags mal so : Mein logischer Verstand sagt mir es ist Izuna , aber ich HOFFE es ist Obito . Ich freu mich schon auf den WTF Moment wenn die Maske fällt , ich hoffe nur es ist dann halbwegs erkennbar wer er denn nun ist , wenn es Izuna ist würde er wahrscheinlich erin verschrumperlter alter Mann sein , bää hoffe Izuna hätte in diesem fall einen weg gefunden Jung zu bleiben . Gleichzeitig bin ich neugierig wie die Erwachsenen version von Obito aussehen würde , vllt Konkurrenz für Sasuke (in Sache HOT ) :D LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 13:57, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :@über mir dann hast du ein logischen verstand ich glaub auch das das izuna ist die serie besteht aus täuschungen man konnte zwar seine leiche sehen aber man konnte nicht sehen wie er im kampf angeblich gestorben ist,obito ist es sicherlich nicht.Joachim 17 :Hallo ich habe eine frage an euch, glaubt ihr das Itachi und Orochimaru wissen wer Tobi ist, habe so ein Gefühl, das die es wissen wer Tobi ist , was meint Ihr???? ach übrigens megapfimps dnke für deine nachricht aber ich habe es immer noch nicht hingekriegt mit den tilt geht irgendwie nicht sorry schreibe meinen namen wie immer Tobi23 00:07 :Also bei Orochimaru könnte ich mir schon vorstellen, dass er weiß wer Tobi in Wirklichkeit ist. Itachi hält Tobi ja für Madara, was ja in der Form nicht stimmen kann, also kennt dieser vermutlich nicht Tobis wahre Identität, oder er hätte einen ominösen anderen Grund ihn weiterhin Madara zu nennen...wie es ja Kabuto auch tat, wobei es bei letzterem auch einfach nur zur Provokation gedient haben könnte. Zur Signatur: Du hast beim Schreiben ja hier ein Textfenster...oben ist ein Reiter...du brauchst nur auf den Button "Signatur" zu gehen, nachdem du fertig bist und die vier Tilden erscheinen automatisch. Mfg Tobi78.43.112.254 22:56, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Also in Chapter 590 Seite 12 Panel 2/3 sagt Itachi das er weiß, welche Person Tobi ist. Wie das mit Oro is, weiß ich aber auch nicht! Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 23:22, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich könnte mich irren, aber für mich klingt das eher nach einer Vermutung...bzw. er glaubt es zu wissen. Er sagt ja später, dass Tobi Madara ist, also wird er es vermutlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt angenommen haben, dass es sich bei Tobi um Madara handelt. Allerdings kann es ja nicht der originale Madara sein, wie wir mittlerweile wissen. Ich vermute also eher, dass Itachi es nicht sicher wusste sondern entweder von Tobi aktiv getäuscht wurde, oder sich selbst getäuscht hat, in dem er falsch kombiniert hat. Mfg Tobi78.43.112.254 00:30, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich frage mich wie es bei Sasuke und die anderen weiter ausgehen wird, wo die wohl hingehen werde. hm... :Sasuke sollte wirklich aufpassen wegen Orochimaru, naja egal ich glaube nicht dass Orchimaru Sasuke helfen will, wieso sollte er es auch letzendlich will er ja sein Körper haben und das hat er ja auch offen zu Sasuke gesagt.Tobi23 (Diskussion) 02:19, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Das Izuna tod sei hatte auch Tobi gesagt wer weiß was da stimmt und was nicht. Und wenn er izuna ist sagte er es wahrscheinlich um sich zu decken. Ich würde schon sagen das Oro tobi kennt schließlich sagte er zu sich selbst das sasuke nur von ihm und TOBI ausgenutzt wurde. Und ich würde auch sagen das Itachi weiß wer hinter der Maske steckt, Er hat ja Sasukes Augen manipuliert damit er nicht sieht wer unter der Maske steckt. Also kennt itachi sicherlich Tobi und sagt aber vor Sasuke das es Madara sei um seine Indentität zu schützen. Es scheint so das Itachi nicht will das Sasuke erfährt wer unter der Maske tatsächlich steckt. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 12:27, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ganz deiner Meinung (ShisuiTobi) Tobi23 (Diskussion) 14:03, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC)